Experiencia Mecánica
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: El auto de Nessie se avería en una oscura carretera. ¿Su salvador? Un sexy mecánico de resplandeciente sonrisa, que vagaba por ahí. – Oneshot: Renescob/Humanos y lobos


**Summary:** El auto de Nessie se avería en una oscura carretera. ¿Su salvador? Un sexy mecánico de resplandeciente sonrisa, que vagaba por ahí. – Renescob – Lemmon

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y nombres le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque en las noches** Jacob** es mío, en el día Jared, y también me presta a Ian, a Seth y a Gabe… para los fines de semana… hahaha

¡MALDITA MEYER! ¿Por qué hace hombres tan irresistibles?

* * *

**Experiencia Mecánica**

Venía por la autopista con el corazón en la mano. Había sido un día largo y difícil, y para acabarla de fregar, mi carro no estaba en las mejores condiciones. Se venía cascabeleando y la temperatura estaba muy alta. No tenía ni idea del porque. Sólo rogaba porque me permitiera regresar a casa.

Era mi cumpleaños pero nada había salido como había planeado. Se suponía que festejaría con mis amigos en un pequeño antro de Port Ángeles, y así había sido, hasta que unos malditos borrachos quisieron sobrepasarse conmigo. Mi mejor amigo: Nahuel, se puso a la defensiva… y a la ofensiva. La noche termino en pleito, botellas volando y bocas reventadas.

Mis padres debían de creer que me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. La sorpresa que se llevarían al verme llegar temprano. Si es que llegaba…

El carro empezó a sacar humo. Me asusté.

_¡!Vamos cochinero! ¡!Avanza!_

_¡No… no... no! ¡No me puedes hacer esto!_

La temperatura subió hasta el tope. Asustada, pensé que no podía seguir, así que me orillé.

_¡Estúpido auto de juguete!_

Apagué el motor furiosa y lanzando chispas.

_¿Quién rayos tenía tan mala suerte como para que en su cumpleaños terminara manoseada, sin festejo y para colmo de males se le descompusiera el carro?_

_Ahhh sí… yo._

Las lágrimas se acopiaron en mis parpados. No debía llorar si no quería parecer mapache, así que como pude me contuve. Tomé mi bolso y busqué desesperada el móvil. Por primera vez maldije tener una bolsa tan grande porque no encontraba mi mugroso teléfono. Volteé la bolsa y dejé caer todo en el asiento. Encontré el móvil. Marqué a casa de mis padres pero casi me da el infarto cuando sólo escuche el:

_Lo sentimos… el número que usted marcó, está fuera del área de servicio._

—¡¿Qué?— Grité mirando la pantalla del móvil y noté que no tenía señal—. ¡Oh sí! Esto era lo único que me faltaba.

Abrí el cofre, salí del auto y aventé la puerta de mi bello "Mini Cooper convertible" (Aunque ya no lo miraba muy bello) para dirigirme a inspeccionar si podía hacer algo. Prendí la luz de noche de mi móvil y apunté hacia mi "disque" buen auto.

Distinguí el motor, la batería y... ya. No tenía ni idea si algo estaba o no, fuera de lugar. Frustrada me recargué en el auto. Las ganas de llorar volvieron a envolverme.

_¡Demonios!_

_Debí haberle hecho caso a Nahuel cuando propuso que debíamos de irnos todos en un solo carro. ¡Pero no! La niña se había aferrado en que no quería molestar a nadie yendo hasta su casa a las afueras del pueblo. _

_Maldita sea…_

Volteé hacia la carretera en busca de alguna luz que me indicara la aproximación de algún carro. Pero nada. Forks era un pueblo muy pequeño y por lo regular a esas horas no había gente viajando por la interestatal. Sería un milagro que alguien pasará y se compadeciera de mi alma. Quizás iba a tener que pasar la noche en mi auto. Resoplé molesta.

Una ráfaga de viento me llegó calándome hasta los huesos. Mi vestido volaba a todo su esplendor mientras luchaba contra el viento por bajarlo. Empecé a maldecir a los cuatro vientos, a la madre Teresa de Calcuta y al Papa con todo y Vaticano, mientras volteaba a darle una patada a mi estúpido convertible de juguete.

Fue en ese momento cuando lo vi… un enorme… "cosa-oso-perro-lo-que-sea" parado en el sendero que daba al bosque. Me quedé en shock. No supe cómo reaccionar. Quise gritar, pero el miedo se había comido mi voz. El instinto me decía que corriera dentro del auto y que me encerrara, pero mis piernas no se movían. Podría haber jurado que "la cosa" me miraba detenidamente.

En ese momento recordé las leyendas locales sobre osos gigantes en los bosques. Pero "la cosa" no parecía un oso, era más como un perro gigante. Era imponente y enorme.

Yo estaba a punto de colapsar, pero vi que se dio la vuelta y se fue. En cuanto estuvo fuera de mi campo de visibilidad, mis piernas respondieron. Corrí dentro de mi convertible y moví la llave para cerrar la capucha del auto.

_Solo a mí se me ocurría presumir mi convertible por una oscura y desierta carretera. _

Cuando me sentí un poco más segura encerrada completamente, dejé caer mi cabeza en el volante.

—¡Hey!

Brinqué del susto al escuchar que alguien o algo, golpeaba la ventana. No quería levantar la vista y toparme con "la cosa". Estaba en un pánico total.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una voz humana. Una voz fuerte y varonil. Levanté la cabeza y noté que un chico estaba ahí, aún lado de mí ventana. Lentamente bajé el vidrio. Sólo lo suficiente.

—No. El auto de juguete este, me dejó tirada. Mi móvil no tiene señal y acabo de ver a "la cosa"

Él soltó una carcajada y en ese momento me molesté. _¿De qué carajos se estaba riendo? _Yo no le hallaba el chiste a ninguna de las palabras que acababa de mencionar.

—¿La cosa?

—Sí. Un animalón grande y peludo— musité molesta.

—Ahh… ya. No te preocupes, es inofensivo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Sólo digamos que lo sé. Somos amigos.

Rodeé los ojos.

_¡Genial! El tipo era todo un comediante… ¿No le faltaba al cielo mandarme un rayo o algo por el estilo?_

Volteé hacia la otra ventana, para ver si el animal no andaba por ahí.

—Ya se fue. No creo que lo veas por hoy— dijo, haciendo que regresara mi vista a él.

No podía distinguir mucho por la oscuridad de la noche, pero parecía que estaba sonriendo.

—¿Sabes algo de autos?

—Pues… creo que estas de suerte, soy mecánico.

Bueno… parecía que mi suerte estaba cambiando, al menos era mecánico. Aún con el miedo en la mano, decidí bajarme del auto. No tenta mucha confianza ya que no pude distinguir muy bien al chico mecánico por culpa de la oscuridad de la noche, pero no me quedaba de otra.

—Soy Jacob Black —se presentó tendiéndome la mano.

—Renesmee Cullen —se la estreché.

¡Estaba hirviendo! Jamás había sentido a alguien más caliente. Era sumamente agradable sentir su calor, ya que el frío era horroroso.

—¿Renesmee? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

—Es la clase de nombre que me puso mi madre.

—Suena como trabalenguas. Se me olvidara —soltó mi mano y sentí el vacio al instante—. Nessie.

—¿Qué?

—Te llamare Nessie. Es simple, corto y…

—Y es el nombre del monstruo del lago Ness —interrumpí molesta.

—Pero no negaras que suena lindo y mejor.

Estaba acostumbrada a que me llamaran Ren… ¿Pero Nessie?

—Como tú digas —dije dándole por su lado. A fin de cuentas nunca lo volvería a ver y me urgía que me arreglara el carro.

—¿Tienes una lámpara?

—Tengo la luz del móvil. ¿Te sirve?

—Peor es nada.

Tomé mi móvil y primero chequeé si ya tenía señal, pero nada. Suspiré derrotada y encendí la luz.

—Oh mi Dios…— susurré casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Qué pasa?— pregunto él, levantando el rostro.

Estaba prácticamente con la boca abierta. Jacob traía solo un trozo de pantalón. Su torso desnudo estaba más que bien formado y algo enterregado. Su cabello era largo y negro. Sus brazos eran perfectos, firmes y musculosos. Por un momento sentí el deseo de verme envuelta en ellos.

Había conocido chicos guapos, pero él estaba en la clasificación: Más allá…

_¿Qué carajos me pasaba? _

—Nada. Sólo…

La frase se quedó al aire en el instante que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Nos contemplábamos anonadados. Sentí mi corazón latir con fuerza. Sus ojos eran más oscuros que la noche, tan profundos y misteriosos que la necesidad de acercarme a él y contemplarlos de cerca, era enorme.

_¿Qué era esta sensación de bienestar y pertenecía? _

Jacob era guapo, no. Más que guapo… era exactamente el tipo de hombre que me gustaba. Era mi hombre perfecto. Aún así, eso no justificaba los extraños sentimientos que me estaban perturbando.

—Nada… —terminé agachando la cabeza.

Jacob se quedó un momento en silencio, contemplándome y después de lo que me parecieron horas regresó su vista al auto. Me preguntó que si qué le había pasado al carro y respondí mientras iluminaba dentro del cofre. Me hizo algunas preguntas personales y yo a él. Yo sobre todo quería saber que hacía a esas horas por la carretera, caminando y prácticamente desnudo. Pero nunca respondió con nada coherente, algo de que andaba por el bosque y se había perdido. Me preocupé, pero él le restó importancia.

No podía dejar de contemplarlo… Sus manos manchadas de aceite, sus músculos tensándose mientras revisaba mi auto. Inconscientemente deseé que me revisara a mí.

—Es el abanico. Más precisamente: la pastilla. Es fácil cambiarla, pero aquí no tengo otra pastilla, ni mis herramientas… si quieres, mañana podemos llamar a una grúa y llevarlo a La Push. Yo te lo puedo arreglar fácilmente —finalizó sacudiéndose las manos y después cerró el cofre.

Lo iluminé a él y la boca se me secó. Su resplandeciente sonrisa me nublaba la razón. Jamás había sido una mujer fácil… pero deseaba todo con él. Todo… absolutamente todo.

—Gracias… —respondí nerviosa—. Creo… que a fin de cuentas, terminare durmiendo aquí.

—Eso es cierto. Creo que tendré que quedarme contigo, no vaya a ser que "la cosa" regresara por ti —musitó sonriendo más fuerte.

—Supongo… igual y no tienes a donde más ir —respondí mientras revisaba la señal de mi móvil.

Nada.

Abrí la puerta del Mini Cooper y me metí en el asiento trasero.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó divertido

—Si… —_¡Por favor!_

Su enorme cuerpo se abrió paso en el auto y se sentó a mi lado. Nuestras piernas se rozaban y yo no podía dejar de sentir el impulso de arrojarme sobre de él. Sin tener mucho control de mi cuerpo, mi pierna se acerco más a la suya. Aún tenía la luz del móvil prendida, así que claramente pude ver que su rostro había cambiado en cuanto lo había tocado. Algo raro pasaba ahí.

—Nessie…

—Dime… Jacob— solté más como un gemido que como una respuesta.

Noté que volvió a tensarse.

—Creo que hay algo que debes de saber.

Volteé a verlo con mis ojos enardecidos por el deseo. Su rostro me contempló por completo y noté que su mirada se había detenido en mis pechos… se me secó la boca.

—¿Tie…nes frío?— preguntó con voz ronca y a la vez con timidez.

Volteé a verme. Me percaté que la piel que salía del escote estaba como de gallina. Y mis pezones estaban totalmente rectos. Me avergoncé totalmente. Era cierto que hacia frío, pero desde que él se había subido al auto, había dejado de sentirlo.

—Sí —mentí.

—Creo que yo puedo arreglar eso.

Alargó su brazo hasta tomarme y me recargó en su pecho. Al instante sentí el calor que irradiaba. ¿Cómo era posible que ardiera así, si apenas estaba vestido? Si había tenido un poco de frio hasta ese instante… había desaparecido por completo. Respiraba el aroma de su cuerpo. Era una extraña mezcla de naturaleza y bosque… era totalmente agradable, mi nuevo aroma favorito. Sus manos ardientes empezaron a frotarme sobre la ropa. Empecé a humedecerme.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué bestia soy! ¡Estoy lleno de aceite! —Quiso alejarme, pero mis brazos se aferraron a su torso—. Pero ¿Qué…

Se quedó en shock cuando mis senos se arrepegaron a su pecho. Jamás en la vida había hecho una locura de ese tipo… pero, Jacob el mecánico, me excitaba de una manera sobrehumana. Inclusive sentía que lo quería… sentía la necesidad de ser suya en cuerpo y alma. ¿Me había vuelto loca?

—Nessie, necesitamos… hablar… antes de que esto avance más… y termine haciendote mía.

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos. Mi corazón había brincado de alegría y no podía dejar de sonreí y sentirme feliz.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes poseerme? Ni siquiera nos conocemos. Yo no te deseo —dije mordiéndome la lengua.

—¡Ah, no se! Además del hecho de que puedo oler tu excitación, que puedo escuchar los latidos locos de tu corazón, que tus manos están aferradas a mi piel y que acabas de provocarme de una manera que me acaba de nublar la razón y que sé que hiciste con toda la intención. No, ni idea.

Me reí como tonta. ¿Oler mi excitación? ¿Escuchaba mi corazón? No sabía si podía hacer eso. Pero de que estaba como una tonta y loca excitada… lo estaba.

—Aparte de mecánico… ¿eres comediante? —solté sarcástica. Él se sonrió y se acercó suavemente a mi oído.

—Te aseguro que seré lo que tú quieras que sea —musitó lentamente y después mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. Ese acto me volvió loca.

—Entonces… no quiero que seas racional —respondí sin pensar.

Jacob gruñó y me levantó la barbilla con un dedo, alineó nuestras bocas y me regaló el beso más absorbente, pasional y salvaje que jamás había recibido. Deslizó su lengua en mi boca, era cálida y húmeda. Me retorcí en su regazo, intentando desesperadamente encontrar la manera de apretarme más contra él.

La mano de Jacob dejó mi rostro y se trasladó a mi pierna. Me acarició desde el tobillo hasta las rodillas. Otra oleada de escalofríos me recorrieron. El calor de su mano y el mío propio me hacían sentir como si estuviera dentro de un edificio en llamas. Volví a retorcerme, subiendo mis brazos para rodearle el cuello y frotar mis senos contra su duro pecho.

La mano experta de mecánico se deslizó por debajo del vestido. Sus dedos cálidos despertaron fuego en la piel de mis muslos. Abrí las piernas, no podía evitarlo y cuando tocó por encima de mis pantaletas, me apreté contra él. Jacob dejó de besarme y deslizó su boca a mi oreja. Cerró los dientes en mi lóbulo justo cuando sentí su caricia en el punto donde más lo había estado deseando.

Respondí con un calor líquido, y me di cuenta de que Jacob lo había sentido cuando seguía la curva de mi cuerpo y yo abría más las piernas.

—Mmmm... pensé que no me deseabas —susurró Jacob con voz ronca acariciándome, sintiéndome—. Me encanta saber que yo tenía razón. Me encanta sentir cuanto me deseas.

—Oh, Jake —Ya hasta lo nombraba con apodos. Serpenteé entre sus brazos y le mordisqueé la mandíbula.

—Oh, Nessie— en su voz había un tono sonriente que traté de borrárselo con un beso. Pero Jacob era increíblemente fuerte y tomó las riendas convirtiendo el beso en algo más pasional, más profundo. Me introdujó la lengua en la boca, su mano libre acarició mi pezón por encima del vestido y su mano otra mano "ocupada" acariciaba más fuerte mi punto débil.

Me quedé paralizada y contuve un gemido.

—¿Demasiado? —susurró contra mi boca.

Más gemidos respondieron por mí mientras le introducía la lengua a la boca y mi mano acariciaba su miembro. Jacob Gimió.

—¿Demasiado para ti? —coqueteé, alentada por el sonido que salió de su garganta y la rápida respuesta de su erección.

Jacob dejó mi botón.

—Veamos quien se rinde antes —dijo—. Cuando no puedas soportarlo házmelo saber —dicho eso, me agarró de la cintura y me colocó sobre su regazo, poniéndome una de las piernas en la cadera para que quedara a horcajadas. Mi humedad estaba pegada a su dureza.

—Jacob…

—¿Ya no puedes más?

—Sí puedo.

Le recorrí el pecho con las palmas de las manos, y mis dedos encontraron los duros puntos de sus pezones. No me reconocía a mí misma, Jacob el mecánico y su cuerpo habían destruido mis inhibiciones. Estábamos en plena carretera, aún lado del bosque, en mi auto y sin embargo bajo mi falda, estábamos íntimamente pegados.

Y la intimidad se hizo todavía mayor cuando él tiro de los tirantes de mi vestido para desnudarme los senos. Los delicados tirantes cayeron a los lados y salieron a relucir mis pezones duros y sonrojados. Vi como los ojos de Jacob adquirían una caída sensual mientras los contemplaba. Se humedeció los labios y luego inclinó la cabeza, succionándome uno de los pezones.

Dejé caer la cabeza para atrás, mientras arqueaba la espalda, apretándome contra él, de modo que la cálida boca de Jacob pudiera abarcar más seno. Grité de placer y arañé su abdomen.

Jacob se retiró para observarme. Mis manos ansiosas recorrieron sus musculosos pectorales mientras él volvía al ataque. Succionando y lamiendo.

La luz de mi móvil se apagó. La verdad era que ya no me importaba. Lo más probable era que se hubiese descargado. Pero todo lo que no fuera Jacob y lo que me hacia me daba igual. Mi cabeza volvió a echarse para atrás y me retorcí contra él, obligada a moverme ante el placer absoluto de su boca insaciable. El deseo se había apoderado de todos los músculos de mi cuerpo. Jacob volvió a deslizar las manos bajo la falda del vestido y la sensible piel de la cara interior de mis muslos se estremeció con sus caricias. Y entonces dejó de tocarme, me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de desabrocharse los pantalones. Sentí como me hervía la sangre. No iría a… no pensaría en…

¿Sin conocernos? ¿Ahí en el carro?

La boca de Jacob volvió a llenarme de besos y luego siguió su camino de besos por el cuello hasta llegar a la oreja.

—No suelo llevar preservativos conmigo.

_¡Dios! ¡Sí lo había pensado!_

—Uso pastillas para regular mi periodo —respondí inmediatamente.

Aunque todo estaba oscuro, claramente distinguí la sonrisa burlona de Jacob, y sus ojos brillaron de puro deseo.

—¿Quieres levantarte un poco?

_¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Sería capaz?_

—Sabes que sí quiero —susurré con voz temblorosa.

La sonrisa de Jacob relucía en la oscuridad.

—Levántate.

Sin notarlo mi cuerpo se había levantado por sí solo. La sedosa y extremadamente cálida piel de su virilidad acariciaba la cara interior de mi muslo, y de pronto lo deseé con todas mis fuerzas. Jacob deslizó mis pantaletas y al instante estaba él en su lugar. Invadiéndome, penetrándome, abriéndome…

Abriéndome el corazón.

Llenándome.

Inundando mi pecho con sentimientos que jamás había sentido.

Bajo mi vestido, los dedos de Jacob encontraron mi cintura y dirigió mis movimientos, animándome a deslizarme hacia abajo mientras él hacía lo mismo hacía arriba. A mover las caderas mientras el movía las suyas. Nos acomodábamos el uno al otro a la perfección: montículos suaves contra superficies planas, calor delicado contra fuertes embistes, ángulos masculinos contra curvas femeninas.

Ya me había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podía ver perfectamente el cuerpo de Jacob y su cara contrariada y llena de placer cada vez que nuestras caderas se juntaban. Nunca me había sentido tan felíz y plena. Después de todo, mi suerte sí había cambiado.

—Hoy… es mi… cum…pleaños —musité entre embestidas.

—Mmmm... tendré que regalarte algo —respondió con voz pastosa y penetró más fuerte.

—Ya lo estás haciendo… y es el mejor regalo —respondí cerrando los ojos con fuerza para tratar de retener el momento, de conservar aquel recuerdo para siempre.

—Abre los ojos, Nessie —me ordenó—. Míranos.

Mirarnos. Jugando al vaquero y al semental. Mirar su rostro contraerse como el mío. Jamás había pensado que hubiera un hombre en el universo que pudiera llevarme a hacer algo que me resultaba ligeramente sucio… y disfrutar cada segundo de ello.

—Vamos, llega para mi, Nessie —susurró.

Nessie. En ese momento adoraba como sonaba mi nuevo apodo en sus labios. Una de sus manos se deslizó por la parte delantera de mi cuerpo haciendo círculos, apretando y haciendo más círculos. No pude más… mis músculos se contrajeron con más fuerza ante aquella enorme, gruesa y satisfactoria intrusión en el interior de mi cuerpo. Cabalgué con él aquellos círculos de placer hasta que me vine…

Animal.

Sucio.

Jacob, el mecánico.

Cuando el orgasmo se apodero de mí, sentí como si el corazón también se me hubiera abierto debido a los sentimientos incoherentes que Jacob me despertaba. Me dolía el pecho mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía una y otra vez. Dejé que él me arrebatara la boca mientras gemía en respuesta a su propio orgasmo. Dejé que tomara mi boca, del mismo modo que lo había dejado que se apoderara de todo lo demás. Me di cuenta de que también se había apoderado de mi corazón… ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—Feliz cumpleaños, Nessie —musitó después de soltar mis labios y recuperar el aliento.

Mi corazón latió como loco y lo abracé con fuerza. Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro y se lo besé.

—Lamento haberte manchado el vestido… y algo de tu cuerpo con aceite. No fui consciente de ello —dijo acariciando mi cabello.

—No importa. Podrías mancharme lo que quisieras, de lo que quisieras —respondí repentinamente melancólica.

Era la aventura de una noche y yo me había enamorado. Que torpe había sido. Ni siquiera lo conocía y lo amaba. De verdad lo amaba. Probablemente no lo volvería a ver más que para arreglar mi carro. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

—Nessie… —dijo él, levantándome el rostro—. Te amo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo besé con ansias, como si mi vida dependiera de ese beso. Sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuerpo y me apretó con fuerza.

—No entiendo como paso. Pero yo también —musité contra sus labios.

Sentí su pecho inflarse y sonrió en mi boca.

No me importaba como había sucedido. Lo importante es que había sucedido. Adoraba sentirme en sus brazos y haría lo que fuera para que siempre fuera así. Quería sentir su pasión todas las noches del resto de mi vida. Porque lo amaba. Ahora era el centro de mi universo. Jamás podría estar sin él. Sin Jacob Black… el mecánico.

—Yo sí lo sé —dijo poniendose repentinamente serio—. ¿Crees en los hombres lobo?

* * *

¡Ahhh! ¡Me parece que alguien tiene síntomas de imprimación! Ahahahahahaha. ¡Yo quiero que me imprima un mecánico así! ¡AHH! En honor al cumpleaños de nuestra querida Nessie… ¡Ahh que calor! Creo que ire por una lemmonada^^ ahahaha.

¡Las quiero mis lemoneras!

**Kokoro Black**


End file.
